Mysterious boy with pointy ears
by Lovage
Summary: Kate is trying to face up the horrible things of growing up, she's send to a school for ladies. Suddenly she meets a 16 year old boy with pointy ears, who is desperate to find someone called tinkerbell, his fairy....
1. Bye bye good times

**Mysterious boy with pointy ears.**

Disclaimer: JM Barrie's characters don't belong to me.

**I. chapter and introduction**.

**Bye bye good times.**

It felt weird for her, this was the first time alone, without any of her sisters or uncles, the only family she had left in the entire world after both of her parents had died some years ago, having to leave all of her friends from the little town she had grow up in and making for the three Miller sisters to move to the rainy London where aunt Beth and uncle James Miller lived.

This was a totally new thing for her to be by herself, but she knew that sooner or later it was going to happen and she had to face that her destiny was to marry some much older guy than her and then have and race his babies, drink tee and wait for her husband to come home every single night for the rest of her life. She well knew all of this, after all both of her sister had done it and there was already a big someone who would be chosen to became her husband, a fat and very wealthy man in the middle of his thirties or maybe he was even forty already, sir Thomas Andrews, who had first laid eyes on her when she was barely thirteen in social gathering in her uncle's house. Every since then he came time to time to visit Mr. And Mrs. Miller, soon he make them know his intentions to marry the youngest of the Miller's girls "wonderful news" she remember them saying when they told her the news, it seemed that it was a great thing to marry a boring, fat, creepy old man as long as he had money, even greater if he was one of the richest men in London.

She was just sixteen ,even the idea of it was just wrong, she had never even been in love, but aunt Beth just keep on telling her the same thin over and over again

----Flashback----

"_Kate, please, we have discussed this matter numbers of times, Mr. Andrews is a great match for you, you should be grateful"_

"_But I'm not graceful at all aunt Beth, I'm barely sixteen, I don't want to get married" Kate answered angrily to the red-haired woman who was standing in front of her._

_Then aunt Beth calmly said to Kate . "Of course, don't be ridiculous. Soon you will be send to St. Clarence a very prestigious school of ladies just as your sisters did"_

"_Does that mean that I'm not going to marry him?" hope had suddenly appear in her heart._

"_No, after you had learned how too behave like a lady then you will come back and in about one or two years , ohu and you will marry Mr. Andrews"_

---End of flashback---

That had been the last word from aunt Beth. Without delay Beth put in her way to St. Clarence, much to Kate's discontent.

She could see where she would spend the next two years of her life in the distance, a big and beautiful white house that was getting bigger as the car went on. Time was slower. The car stopped. She opened the door and her feet touched the ground, a horrible sensation overwhelmed her when she saw the house in front of her ,for her this was the beginning of the end. She thought to herself. "The beginning of a horrible nightmare and the end of everything good in her life" no then she thought again "the end was going to be the day she'll marry that repulsive man, Mr. Andrews."

The man dropped her suitcase in the ground.

"good bye and thanks Mr. Watson "

"don't mention it miss Kate, good bye, hope to see you soon" answered Mr. Watson, the chauffeur of the Miller family before returning to the Miller's house

"good morning you must be miss Miller" said with a indifference tone the blond-haired lady in the yellow dress, who was standing in the front door.

"good morning"

"please come with me miss Miller" no more words where spoken and quickly Kate taking her belongings with her following the lady into the house. Then she continue talking to her.

"My name is Rita Lemole, you shall call me miss Lemole at all times"

In the mean time miss Lemole keep on talking to here about the St. Clarence's house rules.

"We serve the tee at five, later than we read something and at eight a clock is the bedtime"

"this is your room that you'll share with other girls" She said as she opened a wooden door.

"this is your bed, any questions?"

"No"

"No what" she asked the long haired brunette girl in front of her, as she found indignant her answers.

"No, miss Lemole"

"That's better, now order your things in, I'll come back later to check on you" And then miss Lemole leaved the room.

* * *

author's note: I promise that the next chapters will be more fun the good staff are coming soon, you know peter and everything. 


	2. TINKERBELL!

Disclaimer: JM Barrie's characters don't belong to me.

**II. chapter.**

"**TINKERBELL!"**

"TINKERBELL!" he screamed.

This was a awful day in Peter Pan's life, he didn't know where Tinkerbell was, she was nowhere to be seen or found and it seemed that his flying abilities was disappearing, that was one of the first signs. His magic had started to gone out.

In Neverland you could simply fly with putting on fairy dust once ,but in the not magical world was much more different, after time went by fairy dust stopped doing it's effects on him.

He was also very worried about Tinkerbell, this wasn't the first time something like this had happened, the last time that his little fairy friend had disappear, he started a search that had lasted several weeks maybe months in which he lost all of his powers to fly, but not his creative abilities, after all, living in the jungle and creating numerous tactics for the games he played with the lost boys for all those tons of years actually had become something quite useful for Peter in this troubled times, even more troubled times, after realizing he was rapidly growing old as the days went by. It seemed that when a creature like him, that is used to magic and has lived in a land like Neverland for such a long time like he did, can't just give up magic, the creature who is used to be a magical life form must do quite a lot of proceedings before deciding to leave it's world and magic kind of life, so that something a situation like the one peter pan was right now wouldn't happen. This was absolutely not the case.

When Tinkerbell had disappear the previous occasion, Peter had to do things he never thought he would ever have too do, like putting pants on so people wouldn't eyed him suspiciously, while he looked for his tinkerbell. Definitely weird. Luckily nobody was able to see his pointy ears underneath a hat and his goldenbrown hair.

When he finally had found small Tinkerbell trapped inside a child's flash, he had already aged a around four years making Peter to look around a sixteen to eighteen year old boy. A very good-looking, hot sixteen, seventeen or eighteen year old boy.

"TINKERBELL!" the boy screamed, in the forest.

"TINKERBELL!" again

"TINKERBELL" and again.

Kate heard someone screaming and immediately went to look for the voice owner.

She wasn't supposed to be there, it was against the house rules to be outside without anybody's permission, but she was tired of the place, plus she was going to be out only for a little while, right?

It didn't took long to find it, she was getting near and nearer trying to not make any noise possible she manage to approach it's direction.

Then it was when she saw him. The most eye-catching creature she had ever seen in the entire universe. He was t-shirtless , only wearing black trousers. She could see the toned muscles in the nakedness of his torso and abdomen, so good-looking, so hot.

It seemed to be that he had got tired of screaming because he had stopped yelling into the blue orange sky. Who was this mysterious boy with pointy ears?. "_It must be pass five"_ Kate thought to herself. He sited himself on the floor with his back on a enormous oak tree… was he crying?

"Boy, are you crying?" A shiver run down Kate's spine when his beautiful blue eyes founded hers. Without even realizing words had escaped her mouth.

He didn't answer so she started to approach him. She was so beautiful with her black long hair falling down her back and shoulders like cascades.

"boy, are you ok?" she asked once again, given that it seemed that he hadn't heard her before ."Are you lost?"

"No, I'm anything but lost" he said standing up hurriedly "I'm Peter, peter pan, who are you girl?"

"Hi mmm… heee, my name is Kate, Kate Marie Miller pleased to meet you Peter, I didn't knew that there where people living in these woods"

"I truly believe there's no one really living in these woods, I have seen no houses or anything like actual people in it, well except for you of course. You live here?"

"No, no, not actually in these forest, I live in the outsides of them, I was just taking a walk," turning slightly around "well I must go, I shouldn't be here anyway, I mean if only miss Lemole knew I was here I would get in a lot of troubles"

"why?"

"Because I'm going against the school for ladies rules, that's where I'm living, plus they would never aloud for me to talk to someone like you."

"Like me, what do you mean with "like you"?" frowning with his arms crossing in front of him, he asked again "what's wrong with me?"

"It's nothing really wrong with you, it's just that…"

"what?"

"you are a stranger a boy and a half naked boy"

"ok" not really knowing why that was a bad thing.

"So why are you out? Against the rules of the house?"

"Because I need to get away from it, I wish I wouldn't go there, I hate that repugnant place"

"I just wish there would be somewhere else I could go and get away from my destiny, especially since my destiny is to marry some revolting old man" she yearned "Iak" she added when a picture of Mr. Andrews entered her mind.

This girl was someone who would love Neverland, he was sure she would come with him to the land of the lost boys, leaving her problems, it would be great for him having a girl as a friend.

"So you don't live here, that might explain why your pants all messed up and dirty, it must had been very difficult to get here"

"Yeah, I suppose I live far, far away"

"So, what's wrong?" she remembered he was screaming when she find him.

"Everything, I can't find her, I can't find Tinkerbell" he looked distressed.

"Her? who? what does she have and want with peter, why were they here all by themselves? " Kate's mind yelled. Jealousy.

"who is Tinkerbell?" She asked in a rush.

"My fairy"

"Fairy? But, fairies don't e… " Quickly peter put his hand over her mouth.

"Don't you ever say that, every time someone says that a fairy dies" He was so near. A strange tickling started inside Kate's tummy.

It had been so long since the wonderful boy had felt something like this. Since the first time in such a long period of time that he felt this strange unique way, since Wendy that he hadn't felt this way, these time was a little bit different, maybe because he had growed up some more.

His hand wasn't oppressing her mouth anymore, but he was touching her red painted lips, "so soft, and that color, like strawberries" Peter thought.

Every since he had glowed up a little bit more Peter had been experimenting certain things he never had felt before, this was one of them, he had started to dream a lot, with girls in his new weird dreams.

There was silence and his green blue eyes catch her gorgeous big dark brown eyes. They could feel the heat their bodies where emitting. Their mouths where slowly preparing to meet each other, that's when he saw that shiny light he knew so well, the light of his beloved Tinkerbell in front of his eyes, making Peter and Kate to move apart.

"TINKERBELL?"

--

Finally Tinkerbell had appear taking the boy's preoccupation away. He spread some fairy dust over his head making him ready to leave the non magical world.

"Kate?"

"Yes?"

"You don't like your life right?" "and you don't like living where you live and also don't agree with the life someone else has chosen for you" "right?"

"Yes" " where are you trying to go with thi…" she asked not seeing were he was going to.

"Just answer me this Kate"

"If you could go somewhere where you wouldn't have to grow up, where no Mr. Andrews existed more that a memory that would go away with time, somewhere full of adventures, where no one would make you do anything you didn't like. Would you go?"

"Yes" she had a sad look on her face remembering her life and trying to imagine some place like that, which she knew didn't really existed.

"Would you go? Forever?" He asked again.

"Yes" She repeated. "Of course"

Of course she would go, she thought, it sounds perfect, away from everything and everyone, miss Lemole and Mr. Andrews, and it would be just like it was before without preoccupations or responsibilities. And she would go with the mysterious boy with pointy ears, the simply consideration of being near him make Kate shudder.

"Then, come with me to Neverland"

"OK"

And that was it. He just stud there for like minutes in Kate's perception.

"How are we getting there? I have no money"

"We are going to fly there"

"what!"

He shacked the little fairy over her head, making glowing sparkles of light to fall over her long hair.

"Think happy!" He smiled at kate's wtf? face.

"What?" again a wtf face.

"Think something happy so we can fly" Right now she understand it, hahaha, right now everything made sense, NOT. Was this peter pan hot boy insane? That was impossible. Well she thought again talking with a pointy eared boy in the middle of a forest made no logic at all, so why was she asking herself about logic?

"Think something happy and you'll elevate yourself and we will leave this place." " That simple thought made Kate to elevate. He did the same and grabbed her soft hand.

They smiled to each other as the leaved Earth, logic and reality to go somewhere else called Neverland.

-------------------

So that's it hope the inspiration continues so I be able to keep writing, hope you all liked it. Ok so I'll write soon it's gonna get much better , something else I like to imagine peter as Jamie bell, Billy Elliot but older, the guy from when September ends. Thanks to vam-girl and afiag for reviewing. OK so it's not provable that you don't know what it means, but anyway there are always people who don't know, wtf means _what the fuck._

Review please! Please! please!


End file.
